Digimon Xros Wars (Fusión) Regreso al Digimundo
by Licg-NB
Summary: Akari tiene un mal presentimiento con el regreso de los digimon despues de meses de la batalla contra Quartzmon. Al parecer el Digimundo, DigiQuartz y la Tierra corren peligro. Para impedirlo los Hunters viajaran al Digimundo hacia una nueva aventura. Este fic. esta en otra pagina con autor NelicxirDM, soy la misma autora


Habían pasado varios meces desde la última pelea, donde aparecieron todos los lideres para ayudar a Tagiru a derrotar a Quartzmon y salvar los mundos. Tagiru se encontraba algo triste y desanimado desde que se había despedido de su compañero digimon, pero se reencuentra con él, y junto a Taiki y Yuu siguieron con la cazeria después de que el relojero que resulto ser Bagramon les dice que aun hay digimon sueltos y tienen que cazarlos.

Se ve a tres jóvenes felices viendo sus Xros leader.

Taiki: ¡Que bien! Me alegra volver a verte Shoutmon y también me alegra que todos hayan regresado.

Yuu: Si es verdad, yo también los extrañaba.

Tagiru (tan energético como siempre): ¡Si!, ¡además de que yo tengo un nuevo digimon! ¡De nuevo soy un Hunter! (Gumdramon sale del xros leader de Tagiru para acoplarlo)

Taiki pone sus manos por detrás de su cabeza, se sentía relajado y se podía reflejar muy bien eso en su rostro.

Taiki: Bueno, será mejor regresar a casa, ya es algo tarde, hasta luego.

Tagiru y Yuu se despiden de Taiki y siguen su camino.

Taiki va caminando algo pensativo, al parecer con el regreso de los Digimon varios recuerdos llegan a su mente de sus amigos y sus experiencias en el Digimundo y en DigiQuartz.

Taiki (ablando para sí mismo): Me pregunto cómo estarán los demás, no los he visto desde aquella última batalla en DigiQuartz... Sé que Kiriha sigue en América, Nene sigue con su carrera musical en Hong Kong y al parecer le va muy bien, Zenjirou sigue practicando Kendo y su equipo llego a las finales así es que se enfrentaran contra el equipo donde estoy, será divertido ¡… y Akari... no he sabido nada de Akari, como estará... al menos se que ahora que regresaron los Digimon, Cutemon y Dorulumon fueron a verla según me dijo Shoutmon... espero verla pronto o al menos saber alguna noticia de ella.

Pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz, una voz casi inconfundible para Taiki.

Voz ¿? : ¡Taiki!

Taiki (Mente): Esa voz...

Taiki voltea a ver quien le habla llevándose una gran sorpresa y confirmando sus sospechas, era como si la hubiera invocado XD

Taiki: ¿Akari?

Akari (corriendo en dirección a Taiki con una gran sonrisa): Taiki hace mucho que no sé nada de ti, me alegra mucho verte.

Akari se lanza a abrazar a Taiki por el cuello lo cual hace sonrojar a este, fue extraño ya que nunca se había sentido así de extraño cuando estaba con ella, además se preguntaba cómo es que ella estaba ahí.

Taiki (Sonrojado): Akari, pero ¿de dónde saliste? y ¿qué haces aquí?, bueno, no es que no quiera que estés aquí ni nada por el estilo, es solo que… es sorpresivo…

Taiki se veía nervioso y eso se notaba por la forma en que hablaba, pero Akari pareció no tomarle mucha importancia y solo pensar que su amigo estaba muy sorprendido y de ahí su reacción.

Akari: Cutemon y Dorulumon regresaron a mi Xros leader y además venía a decirte que...

Akari se queda callada al darse cuenta de algo, cosa que Taiki nota y decide preguntar el ¿Por qué?

Taiki (Extrañado): ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque te quedas callada?

En ese momento Akari se sonrojo sin razón aparente, APARENTE.

Akari (sonrojada): Es que... Taiki... aun seguimos abrazados

Taiki al darse cuenta de eso se pone aun más rojo al instante y la expresión en su rostro es de una nerviosa, más nerviosa que antes.

Taiki (apenado): Perdón, es que, yo.

Akari (Sonriendo sonrojada): Si, yo tampoco me había dado cuenta, no te preocupes.

Ambos se quedan algo sonrojados en silencio, Taiki mirando el cielo y Akari el suelo jugueteando con sus dedos.

S

En otra parte no muy alejada, se veía a dos jóvenes caminado tranquilamente.

Tagiru: En cuanto llegue a casa tomare una ducha y jugare el videojuego que Taiki...

Tagiru se queda cayado sin terminar la frase con cara de haber olvidado algo y caer en cuenta en ello.

Yuu (divertidamente): Que pasa, no me digas que olvidaste pedirle el videojuego a Taiki.

Tagiru: ¡Tengo que irme! ¡Quiero ese videojuego!

Tagiru salió corriendo tanto o más rápido de lo que corría cuando se le hacía tarde para llegar a la escuela o cuando perseguía un digimon.

Gumdramon: ¡Oye espera! yo venía fuera del xros loader

Gumdramon Rápidamente corrió tras su compañero quien con su velocidad había dejado una estela de polvo.

Yuu (Sonriendo): Esos dos nunca cambiaran. No sé como soportare todo un fin de semana con Tagiru, sus padres saldrán de viaje y me pidieron que lo cuidara, al parecer aun lo tratan como a un niño pequeño.

Damemon (Desde el xros loader): Dame

S

CON TAIKI Y AKARI.

Los dos seguían en silencio, ninguno se atrevía a hablar y los minutos parecían horas para ellos ¿Cómo es que habían llegado a estar así si nunca les había pasado algo similar? No que ellos recordaran o al menos no a esa magnitud, a tal grado de no poderse mirar a la cara, era lo que pasaba por la mente de ambos, y también pensaban en como librarse del momento incomodo que habían formado sin querer.

Taiki (Sonrojado y aun nervioso): Bueno y ¿qué me ibas a decir antes de...

Akari (reaccionando al instante aun algo nerviosa): A sí, lo olvidaba, te iba a decir que yo... (Respirando profundo) me transferí a tu secundaria.

Taiki no duró ni cinco segundos en reaccionar alegremente con una gran sonrisa algo infantil.

Taiki: ¡Que buena noticia!, ¿Porque no me lo habías dicho antes?

Taiki toma a Akari de la cintura y le empieza a dar muchas vueltas, ambos riendo olvidando por completo lo del momento incomodo que tuvieron minutos atrás y solo disfrutando del momento que tenían actualmente.

Akari (entre risas): ¡bájame Taiki por favor!, no dije nada porque quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero con lo que paso con el regreso de los Digimon quise verte ¡Pero ahora bájame por favor!, no creí que te lo fueras a tomar de esta manera.

Taiki (entre risas): Y valla que me diste una gran sorpresa, pero no te bajare si te sigues riendo

Akari (Riendo): ¡Taiki por favor!

Akari logra tomar del cuello a Taiki y lo abraza fuertemente para que este se detenga. En ese momento los dos seguían riendo pero después, al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, vuelven a sonrojarse y se separan un poco, quedando, Taiki rodeando la cintura de Akari y ella aun tomando a Taiki del cuello, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, en ese momento solo paso, un dulce, tierno pero corto beso en los labios se presento aunque para ellos parecía que había durado mucho en realidad, pero ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que alguien veía aquella escena cerca de ellos.

Tagiru (animado y sonriente): ¡Lo sabia!

Al escuchar eso Taiki y Akari se separaron rápidamente con las caras más rojas que Shoutmon.

Taiki (Nervioso y apenado): P-Pero Tagiru ¿qué haces aquí?

Akari (Igual o peor que Taiki): Perdón tengo que irme

Akari corrió enseguida lo más rápido que podía

Tagiru (Extrañado, mirando a Gumdramon confundido): ¿Pero qué le pasa?

Gumdramon: Creo que interrumpiste y arruinaste algo importante como siempre

Tagiru: No lo creo, ¿Por qué Akari se comporto así?, ¿e Taiki?... ¿Taiki?

Tagiru y Gumdramon voltean a ver a Taiki pero este ya no estaba.

Tagiru: ¿a dónde se fue?

Gumdramon: Creo que siguió a Akari.

Tagiru (sonriendo): No importa, puedo pedirle el videojuego después, ahora será mejor dejarlo solo con Akari. Yo sabía que había o habría algo entre ellos. Vamos, ya es un poco tarde y tengo hambre.

Tagiru y Gumdramon se marchan del lugar tranquilamente.

S

Taiki seguía a Akari pero esta era muy rápida, de algo le habían servido todas esas veces en las que corría como loca para llegar a salvar al joven castaño de una caída de cara segura al suelo, logrando así perderse de vista de Taiki.

Akari (mente): Solo espero que no me encuentre, y se marche.

Akari revisa si Taiki había logrado seguirla hasta ahí y efectivamente ahí estaba, buscándola con la mirada hacia todas direcciones mientras corría, y al parecer estaba preocupado. Akari simplemente decide ocultarse sin saber la razón.

Taiki (Mente): ¿Donde estará?, ¿Porque salió corriendo?, Debo encontrarla.

Akari vuelve a fijarse pero ya no ve a Taiki y decide dejar de ocultarse y salir de su escondite.

Akari (Suspirando aliviada): Creo que ya se fue

Taiki (repentinamente): Aun no.

Akari sorprendida intenta escapar de Taiki de nuevo pero Taiki la toma del brazo fuertemente pero con suficiente delicadeza para no lastimarla. Aunque Akari parecía no querer zafarse del agarre o poner resistencia, no, tan solo se quedo tranquila viendo el suelo mientras su flequillo cubría su mirada.

Akari (Tranquila pero fríamente): Déjame ir.

Taiki: No te será tan fácil escapar de nuevo, además, se dónde vives y aunque te vayas te buscare.

Akari no decía palabra alguna, seguía en la misma posición, y Taiki empezaba a desesperarse.

Taiki: ¿Por qué?

En la voz de Taiki se podía notar seriedad y firmeza, pero también, tristeza, miedo y confusión.

Akari (de nuevo hablando igual): ...Yo me pregunto lo mismo, no sé lo que pasó ni porque, ni cuando... Perdón

Taiki (enojado y con el seño fruncido): ¿Por qué te disculpas?, no deberías...

Akari: ¡Porque no debí!, ¡Esto no debió pasar nunca!

Empiezan a caer lágrimas de Akari al suelo. Lagrimas que Taiki pudo notar, haciendo que se sorprenda y suelte su agarre del brazo de Akari y de esta manera ella corre nuevamente, dejando a un confundido Taiki mirando como la joven peli-roja se va.

Taiki: Akari...

S

Paso un día, ya era sábado en la mañana y se veía a Akari en su habitación pensativa, abriendo todavía unas cajas por lo de su mudanza.

Akari (Mente): Lo bueno es que mis padres nunca vendieron esta casa ya que pensaban regresar, se supone que solo nos iríamos por un año por el trabajo de mi padre. Pero... no sé qué hare ahora por lo que paso ayer con ver a Taiki... no sé que me paso ¿cuándo? o ¿cómo?...(suspiro) a quien engaño, yo ya sentía algo así por Taiki desde hace mucho, solo que no quería aceptarlo ya que siempre lo he visto solo como un amigo… Pero hay algo más, algo que me tiene mal desde la batalla con Quartzmon y ahora con el regreso de los digimon esto se hace más fuerte.

Madre de Akari: ¡Akari ven a desayunar!

Akari (saliendo de sus pensamientos): ¿eh?, ¡S-si! ¡Ya voy mamá!... (Tomando su xros loader) Chicos les traeré un poco de comida y después vamos a salir un rato, ¿qué les parece?

Cutemon (desde el xros loader): ¡Si kiu!

Dorulumon (desde el xros loader): Por mi está bien

Akari (mente): Sera mejor que no piense más en lo que paso por ahora.

S

EN CASA DE TAIKI

Taiki aun seguía dormido soñando.

Soñaba que despertaba en un lugar que se le hacía muy conocido, era el digimundo, así que decide caminar por la zona.

Taiki: Recuerdo este lugar, es la Zona isla, pero... ¿Cómo llegue aquí y porque es de noche?, ¿Será todo esto un sueño?, pero todo parece tan real, ¿Cómo es qué…

Taiki seguía caminando escuchaba las olas del mar y podía sentir todo como si en verdad estuviera ahí, incluso la brisa se sentía real.

Taiki (viendo al cielo): Ya había olvidado lo que era estar en el Digimundo, es tan igual, pero a la vez tan diferente a nuestro mundo.

Sus pensamientos repentinamente fueron interrumpidos al escuchar un grito de dolor muy fuerte y sin pensarlo corre en dirección de donde proviene el grito. Al llegar se da cuenta que quien gritaba era Akari a la cual algo que Taiki no podía diferenciar bien por la obscuridad la apretaba fuertemente.

Taiki (preocupado y desesperado): ¡Akari!

Akari: ¡Taiki no hagas nada! ¡Estaré bien!, ¡no te pongas en riesgo por favor!

Aunque Akari parecía que moriría, Taiki no podía hacer nada no tenia su xros leader, lo busco entre la ropa que llevaba puesta pero no lo encontraba, y por primera vez en su vida se había paralizado del miedo por completo. Se escucha un grito fuerte de Akari y Taiki despierta alterado.

Taiki (mirando a todas partes): ¡Akari!

Taiki estaba asustado, sudando frio y respirando agitadamente, hasta que poco a poco los latidos de su corazón se bajan su rapidez.

Taiki: Solo fue una pesadilla, me afecto un poco lo que paso ayer pero... verla en peligro me pone mal. Sera mejor levantarme y comer un poco para salir a aclarar la mente.

Shoutmon: Veo que despertaste alterado, desde lo que paso ayer.

Taiki: Pero... ¿cómo lo sabes? y ¿cuándo saliste del xros leader?

Shoutmon: salí hace un par de horas...Yo estaba en tu xros leader cuando paso lo de Akari y lo escuche todo, además de que soy tu compañero digimon y te conozco perfectamente, casi como la palma de mi mano.

Taiki (con una pequeña sonrisa): si lo se... vamos a desayunar, como dije después quiero salir a aclarar la mente un poco. Puedes ir conmigo, mi madre a esta hora sigue haciendo su rutina de ejercicio diaria.

Shoutmon (con una sonrisa y mirada de confianza): De acuerdo. Al parecer lo atlético y deportivo te viene de familia.

Taiki (con una gran sonrisa): Si, mi padre viaja por el mundo haciendo y enseñando deportes y mi madre hace ejercicio diario, si a mí no me interesara el deporte sería raro ¿no es así?

Ambos ríen un poco y salen del cuarto.

S

Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido y rodeado de obscuridad y sombras.

¿? (Voz masculina): Ella es, la clave para traer a Taiki Kudou.

La voz que se escuchaba era una muy fuerte, pero tranquila que podía causar miedo a cualquiera por su profundidad

¿? (Voz femenina): pero tal vez no podamos atraer a su sucesor, Tagiru Akashi.

¿? (Voz masculina): Aun no lo entiendes, si Taiki Kudou viene aquí el otro chico lo seguirá, eso puedo asegurártelo.

¿? (Voz femenina): Ahora lo entiendo, al parecer conoces bien las cartas con las que juegas. En poco tiempo podremos salir de aquí si tu plan funciona.

¿? (Voz masculina) (con una sonrisa malvada): funcionara y cuando eso suceda el digimundo será gobernado por las sombras.


End file.
